howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Nelvie
Nelvie ''(Nel/'''son and Ste/'vie) is the romantic/friendship pairing of Stevie Baskara and Nelson Baxter. It is known that Stevie and Nelson were friends prior to How to Rock Braces and Glasses becuase they were both members of Gravity 4, now known as Gravity 5. The pairing isn't very significant in the show, but they do have a few moments. Nelvie Moments 'Season 1 Moments' 'How to Rock Braces and Glasses' *Nelson has shown to be scared of Stevie. *At the end of the performance, Stevie and Nelson hug. 'How to Rock a Messy Bet' *When Stevie calls their game stupid, Nelson explains that it's called Furious Pigeons. *Stevie sits near Nelson when Kacey tells them to raise their hands if they want to clean the band room. *When Stevie and Kevin high five, Nelson looks at Stevie possibly showing jealousy. *When Nelson says 'Furious Pigeon style' Stevie moves very close to him and imitates him. 'How to Rock a Guest List' * When Kacey tells them that they don't know how to act in Justin's party, Nelson moves and stands beside Stevie. * Stevie and Nelson are both wearing red. 'How to Rock a Music Video' *When Stevie is dancing along with Zander and Kacey, you can see Nelson in the background staring at Stevie. *When Nelson whips out his notebook, Stevie stands close to him and peers down at what he wrote. *Nelson stands close to Stevie a lot throughout the episode. * *Stevie asks Nelson about his contraption. 'How to Rock a Secret Agent' *Stevie and Nelson are playing double thumb war. *In the plan, Nelson makes he and Stevie stand beside each other. 'How to Rock a Birthday Party' *Stevie played with Nelson's hair when he sat down. *Stevie tried to comfort him about his birthday party with Kacey. How to Rock Cee Lo *Stevie is impressed on how Nelson made the fake passes to get into the concert. How to Rock a High School Sensation *Nelson sits next to Stevie *Nelson hides behind Stevie *Stevie calls Nelson 'Nelly' *Stevie puts her hand on Nelsons head. *Stevie tries to comfort Nelson. *Nelson and Stevie are both concerned about the overall situation of the stage. How to Rock a Tennis Ball *Stevie nods when Nelson comforts Grace. *Stevie defends Kevin and Nelson and feels confident when they are trying to get the tennis ball signed. How to Rock Christmas *They stand next to each other when they're locked in Danny Mango's. *When Nelson tries knocking down the gate, he falls. Stevie helps him up. *They fall next to each other on the bed. *While Kacey and Molly are arguing, Stevie says: "It's bad enough that we're stuck here. We don't need their negativy ruining Christmas. We need joy people." Nelson replies with: "You really do love Christmas." *When Nelson states Stevie's love for Christmas, she responds with: "I do. You got a problem with that?" Frightened, he says back: "You wouldn't hurt an elf, would ya?" *She argues with Nelson about the Christmas lights on the tree. *A little while later, Stevie claims: "Hey, we don't need blinky lights." Right after, Nelson says: "Okay if you get to have your lights, I get to have my lights, and I want them blinky." *After Kacey and Molly return from the dressing room, still arguing, Stevie makes a statement and points to Nelson. Trivia *Stevie and Nelson are both in the band Gravity 5. *They are frequently seen wearing the same color tops. *They seem to have a brother-sister relationship. *This ship is unlikely to happen, as Nelson and Grace King may have crushes on each other. *Nelson is shown to stand beside Stevie in a lot of episodes. *Stevie calls Nelson 'Nelly'. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Stevie Baskara Category:Pairings with Nelson Baxter Category:Pairings with different genders Category:Duo pairings Category:Pairings between Main Characters